Caught in the Act:Remix
by Chillaxes
Summary: A remix of one of the best Bulla/Goten stories yet


Caught in the Act:remix!

I read this awesome story and I had to remix it for you guys^^

This was originally written by Rraz45 So rememba to go and check her out!

Bulla laid on her bed listening to music. Her thoughts lingered to her boyfriend, Goten. She chuckled at the memory of telling her father, Vegeta of her dating Goten.

Caught In the Act

_~Flashback~_

_"Daddy can I talk to you for a moment?" Bulla asked her father to stop training for this._

_Vegeta grunted, panting heavily as he tried to catch his breath. He had sweat pouring down his body. He reached for a towel by the door of the GR to wipe the sweat off his face._

_"What do you want?" Vegeta asked._

_"Daddy, there's something I really want to talk to you about. Can you come inside for a moment?" Bulla asked nervously, but still revealing her big blue eyes which her father couldn't say no to._

_"Fine," Vegeta growled._

_Bulla lead Vegeta to the kitchen where Bulma, Trunks, and Goten were already seated. Bulla pulled a chair out for her father to sit down. He sat down and Bulla took a seat between Bulma and Goten._

_"Now what did you want to talk to me about?" Vegeta asked getting a little agitated._

_"Yea why did you ask me to be here?" Trunks asked the same as his father._

_"Sweety what is it?" Bulma asked softly._

_Bulla looked at Goten, then back at her family._

_"Mom, Dad, Trunks. I wanted to tell you that I'm seeing someone," Bulla explained._

_"WHAT!" Vegeta shouted._

_"WHO!" Trunks asked, getting very proctective, "Do I know this ..." Trunks paused as he looked at Goten._

_"Why are you here Goten?" Trunks asked._

_"Well umm.." Goten mumbled._

_"This is my boyfriend," Bulla explained._

_"WHAT!" Bulma, Trunks, and Vegeta yelled in union._

_"You're dating the idiot Kakarott's son of all people. He's an idiot like his father," Vegeta yelled._

_"Vegeta calm down," Bulma tried._

_"Goten is not an idiot!" Bulla yelled at her father._

_"Just wait until I get my hands on you boy," Vegeta threatened._

_Goten gulped and ran away._

_"Get back here!" Vegeta shouted as he chased after him._

_~End Flashback~_

Bulla thought that it went better than she expected. Goten lived after all. Vegeta didn't kill him. Bulla knew why. The only thing her father feared was her mother. Bulma told Vegeta that he would suffer a fate worse than HFIL if he killed Goten.

Bulla's thought's were interrupted by a knock on her balcony doors.

Before Bulla looked to see who it was, she looked over what she was wearing. Bulla was wearing black very short shorts and a black spaghetti strap shirt. _'Nothing to revealing,'_ Bulla thought. Then she thought again.' on second thought I wanna look good!' She threw on a fake Gucci jacket, a pair of big hoop earings, and put her hair in one of those up dos that can't get any higher. She walked over to her balcony doors.

"Goten! What are you doing here?" Bulla asked as she opened the door.

"Hey Baybay!" Goten whispered as he kissed her on the cheek.

"You shouldn't be here. What if my Dad finds you here. He will kill you for sure," Bulla warned.

"He won't find out. Besides, I missed you. I couldn't get you out of my head so I had to see you," Goten told his girlfriend.

Bulla smiled. "That's so sweet. I love you. But for real he will shank you faster then a five pen- friendly mexican." She told him.

"I love you too," Goten replied as he gently kissed her on the lips.

Bulla deepened the kiss and Goten pushed her on the bed. Bulla and Goten had been together for eight months, and been intimate together since last month. They lost their virginties together which made it all the more special. Well Goten was Bulla's first time anyway. As for Goten well,there was that summer in Rio......people got drunk....shit got crazy....

Bulma was working in her lab, tinkering with one of her new experiments. All of a sudden she felt two masculine arms wrap around her waist.

"Mmm hello," Bulma whispered. Vegeta smirked

Vegeta began kissing on her neck.

"No not now. I got to finish this project," Bulma complained.

Vegeta lifted Bulma up and turned her around so she was facing him. He looked at her for a moment.

"Finish it later. I have a more interesting way to pass the time," Vegeta smirked.

"What!?," Bulma raised her eyebrows.

"What?"

"What do you mean pass the time what am I some kinda cheap thrill to you like oh I'm Vegeta,I'm bored, I think I'm gonna go ride my wife!"

"Sista please! Stop snappin yo neck,make you look like a high class hoochie." Vegeta responded.

"It takes one to know yo momma!"

"That don't even make sense!"

"Boy neitha does the size of yo fo'head!"

"Well if you don't like the pony stop ridin it then! Face rida!"

He resumed kissing her neck. "Baby you know I didn't mean that." But he stopped abruptly, leaving his mate confused.

"Vegeta what's the matter?" Bulma asked as she looked at her husband who was lost in his own thoughts.

_'Bulla's ki is fluctuating. How bizarre! Mine also fluntuated when I had sex for the first time with Bulma. _Vegeta asked himself,_'And there is another. How bizarre! It feels similar to Kakorate's Boy. And the two ki seems to be coming from the same source in a small upstairs- _"Holy crap!" and realizing the answer.

"Woman I'll be right be back," Vegeta spoke, trying to hide the anger exploding inside him.

"My name is-"Bulma couldn't say anything to him because he was already gone.

"What's with him?" Bulma asked aloud."Oh well,Mr. Cucumber, it looks like it's just you and me tonight." Then she looked around to make sure no one heard that.

Bulla and Goten were wrapped in her sheets together. Their hands were entwinged and the two laid on their sides gazing into each other's eyes. Goten got on top of Bulla and softly kissed her on the lips. Then he leaned over and decided to put on a little mood music.

It's your birthday so I know  
you want to riiide out,  
Even if we only go to myyy house  
Sip mo- weezy as we sit upon myyy couch  
Feels good, but I know you want to  
cryyy out  
You say you want passion  
I think you found it  
Get ready for action  
Don't be astounded  
We switchin' positions  
You feel surrounded  
Just tell me where you want  
your gift, girl  
Girl you know I-I-I  
Girl you know I-I-I  
I've been feelin'  
Wake up in the late night...dreamin' about your lovin'  
Girl you know I-I-I  
Girl you know I-I-I  
Don't need candles or cake  
just need your body to make

Birthday -

_Boom!_

The door flew open and the young couple's faces immediatly lost their color and turned paled white. Vegeta tore the hinges off the door and was infirated to say the least.

"Oh no," Bulla muttered as she looked at her father.

Vegeta's ki began to flare, for he was not able to control the rage any longer.

"What do you think you two are doing?" Vegeta stated in a cold, dark voice.

The two looked at each other and then back at the older Saiyan.

"Nothing," they both mumbled quickly.

"Oh okay. My bad my bad."He left.

Goten turned the radio back on and resumed kissing his girlfriend.

Hey how you doin lil mama? lemme whisper in your ear  
Tell you sunthing that you might like to hear  
You got a sexy ass body and your ass look soft  
Mind if i touch it? and see if its soft  
Naw i'm jus playin' lets just say i can  
And im known to be a real nasty man  
And they say a closed mouth dont get fed  
So i dont mind asking for your head  
You heard what i said, we need to make our way to the bed  
And you can start usin' yo head  
You like to fuck, have yo legs open all in da butt  
Do it up slappin ass cuz the sex gets rough  
Switch the positions and ready to get down to business  
So you can see what you've been missin'  
You might had some but you never had none like this  
Just wait til you see my dick

Ay bitch! wait til you see my dick  
Wait til you see my dick  
Ay bitch! wait til you see my dick  
Imma beat dat pussy up  
Ay bitch! wait til you see my dick  
Wait you see my dick  
Ay bitch! wait til you see my dick  
Imma beat dat pussy up

Like B-AM, B-AM, B-AM, B-AM, B-AM,  
B-AM, B-AM, B-AM, B-AM, B-AM, B-AM,

_Bam!_ Vegeta threw the door open again and turned the lights on. "Wait a damn minute!"  
Goten gulped. He pulled his boxers on.

"Daddy calm down," Bulla tried to calm her father. "It's not what it looks like!"

Vegeta leaned on the door post."Bulla, there is a saying from an old poem by Myo Angelo, and it says 'if someone tells you who they are,believe them.' That means if it looks like a duck. And it walks like a duck. Guess what?"

Bulla and Goten both looked back at the older Sayian confused.

"Quack Quack motha fucka!" He lunged at Goten and took him to the ground.

"Bulla go down stairs immediately," Vegeta ordered.

Bulla put Goten's shirt on and down the stairs. Bulla ran into her mother.

"Bulla what is going on?" Bulma asked her frightened daughter.

"Well umm..." Bulla began.

"Spit it out," Bulma yelled.

"His his birthday so he knew wanted to ride out!"Bulla spoke lightning fast.

"Oh god tell me he didn't come to your house!" Bulma shouted.

"I said," Bulla began.

"No I heard what you said," Bulma spoke, massaging her temples.

"Go downstairs and sit at the table. I'll deal with you after I deal with your father, Or something around there. Either that or I'll deal with you after I've hid the body." Bulma pointed downstairs.

Bulla nodded her head and ran downstairs only to run into her big brother,whom had just got out of the shower and wrapped in a robe..

"Bulla why is Dad so mad? And why are you wearing Goten's shirt?" Trunks asked.

Bulla lowered her head. Trunks connected the dots and figured out what was going on.

"Bulla please tell me you didn't," Trunks pleaded.

Bulla sighed.

"I'm going to help Dad," Trunks ran up the turned. "In the house though?" and headed to the fiasco.

Trunks saw his mother standing in the doorway, yelling at Vegeta.

"Trunks thank god your here. I want you to break this up right now," Bulma ordered.

"Sorry Mom I can't," Trunks answered.

"No. You are going to go in there right now and stop your father from killing Goten," Bulma yelled with imtimdation.

Trunks nodded his head "Let me throw something on."He ran and got dressed and returned with Sayian speed.

Vegeta had grabbed Goten by his head and was slamming him head first into a wall. "Don't. Invade. My. Space!" He dropped Goten and jumped in the air,holding his legs. "Invade my knees!"He screamed with a land on Goten. Trunks got him into a lock.

" IF YOU DON'T LET GO OF ME I'mma be on you like black on a Popo!" Vegeta yelled.

"Sorry Dad, but mom is scarier. She wants you to stop attacking Goten, She said if you don't she's taking our iPhones." Trunks explained.

Vegeta broke through the lock and locked eyes with his mate. Then he looked over at Trunks."Nigga, Did you wear a pink shirt to a fight?" They stared at each other for a moment. Before Vegeta walked towards her.

"If I ever find out that you touch my daughter again. Quack!" Vegeta warned as looked back. He grunted and then left the room to face his daughter.

"Wow Goten you got lucky," Trunks whispered to his best friend.

"Sorry Trunks," Goten whispered.

"It's okay," Trunks whispered back. He looked down slightly. "Goten is that a plastic baggy?"

Goten shrugged. "I get paid next week so yea..." They nodded in agreement. "I'm really sorry Trunks. I couldn't help myself!I mean she's so sweet and she's go those big beautiful eyes. But What I really like is that nice,sweet,tight,smooth-"

"Hayhayhayhay!"Trunks cut him off. "That is my sister!"

"What I was just gonna say butt."

"Oh."Said Trunks. "Well then you should see her cli-"

_Kil kil kiling kilging!_

Gotens phone rang. "I gotta go."

Goten flew home and Trunks went off to meet his family downstairs.

Trunks stood in the doorway as Bulla, and their parent sat at the kitchen table.

"Bulla what in the world were you thinking making a descion like that," Bulma lectured.."What I tell you about condoms! You know you can't feel anything with that shit!"

"What. You and Dad had sex before you were married," Bulla shot back.

"Hell yea!" Vegeta yelled. "Before yall I was in that like b am b am b am b am b am b am b am-"He cut himself when he noticed everyones faces. "Bam."

"Oh my god. It's not a big deal. I love Goten and he loves me. That's all that matters," Bulla exclaimed.

"If you think your mature enough to make that descion, then your mature enough to suffer the consequences," Bulma told her daughter.

"Woman don't take her side on this," Vegeta yelled.

"What all I'm saying Vegeta is that if she thinks she is ready to have sex, then she can handle the consequences. I mean Vegeta we got into that kind of relationship and look what happened. We ended up having Trunks," Bulma explained and winked at her husband.

"Well damn."Trunks stomped upstairs.

"Woah I don't want to have a baby just yet," Bulla stated. "Unless you mean having a baby wit Goten!Ohhhh I was a cute baby, we gon make some beautiful kids. Imma name one Jolisha and Kawnida and Ludiqua and Canda Dry and CD and lopita and one of them gon be named Shawty so when we hollain' it be like 'what it do Shawty!'EEEEE!"

"You never know you, it could just happen," Bulma explained, "Besides, after your father and I had sex, we mated in a Saiyan marraige," Bulma added.

"Your mother's right," Vegeta responded after catching on to his wife's plan.

"Alright I get it. I won't do it again until I'm old ,decrepited, and loose. Like mom. Or Obama's health care reform plan." Bulla spoke defeated.

"What I tell you about talkin' crazy to yo momma!" Vegeta spoke. "And she aint loose. She tighta then the tension between Crip and a Blood in a supermarket self checkout! Cause I be in like b am b am b am b am b am b am b am-sorry."

"But what if Goten is the one just like Dad was for mom?" Bulla asked.

"WHAT HOW COULD YOU THINK OF SOMETING LIKE THAT?!" Vegeta yelled.

"I can't picture my life without Goten," Bulla explained."Unless he's like America's economy. You know you get comfortable and you start to like him and then BAM! it dies."

"Absolutley not," Vegeta ordered.

"Why not?" Bulla demanded an answer. "How could you possibly believe this economy is not dead?!"

"Not the economy! That's more dead then and inside of an emo,Rosi O' Donold's sex life, and Brittany Spear's career. I mean...ug, Bulma talk some sense into her please." Vegeta gave up.

"I don't know Vegeta," Bulma spoke.

Vegeta sighed.

Two years later

"I can't believe I'm doing this Daddy," Bulla spoke as she wrapped her arm around her father's.

"Why did I let you do this again?" Vegeta asked.

"Because you want me to be happy," Bulla responded."Ugg...and because if you complete this test,there will be cake."

"Yeay!"Vegeta jumped.

Bulla was wearing the wedding dress of her dreams. It was white, halter dress with gloves that came up to her elbows. She had gotten a stain on the bottom part because it had ran through some mud,so she cut it to just above knee length. And because some crazy hoochie momma walked all over her new white shoes,she had to throw on her black combat boots. Her father was wearing a black tux, that Bulma forced him to wear. But then Bulla kinda fixed it up and he ended up looking like . The music started to play.

Hey little sister what have you done  
Hey little sister who's the only one  
Hey little sister who's your superman  
Hey little sister who's the one you want  
Hey little sister shot gun!

It's a nice day to start again  
It's a nice day for a white wedding  
It's a nice day to start again.

Hey little sister what have you done  
Hey little sister who's the only one  
I've been away for so long (so long)  
I've been away for so long (so long)  
I let you go for so long

It's a nice day to start again (come on)  
It's a nice day for a white wedding  
It's a nice day to start again.

"That's our que," Bulla told her father.

Vegeta walked her down the aisle. At the end of the aisle, was Pan (her maid of honor), her boyfriend Trunks as the best man, and Goten as the Groom. It was Bulla and Goten's wedding day.

"I love you Dad," Bulla whispered to her father.

"I...I... love you to princess," Vegeta replied as he stopped at the end of the asile."So...about the cake. Chocolate?Maybe?Yes?"

"Daddy..."

"Okay okay geesh..."

Bulla kissed him on the cheek and took her place beside Goten, as Vegeta sat next to a crying Bulma.

"Oh Veggie, our baby is all grown up," Bulma held Vegeta's hand between the two. Vegeta smirked."Who the hell is Veggie?!" Vegeta whispered to his wife.

Bulma smirked and winked at her husband and then looked back at the ceremony. "Why the hell are you winking?"

"Do you Bulla Veda Briefs, take this man to be your husband now and forever?" the Priest asked.

"I do," Bulla answered as she never broke the gaze with Goten.

"And you Goten Ox Son takes this woman to be wife now and forever?" the priest asked the groom.

"I -"

"Wait!"Vegeta shot up. "Who da hell choose some weak shit for a wedding?Billy Idol?Billy Freakin' Idol?Are you kidding me? It was the Kakorate boy wasn't it?It had to be! His an idiot like his father! Puttin' on a condom...dumbass.."

"Hay!"Goten responded."Hay my daddy aint stupid!He taught me how to kick ass and how to butta up-"

"Goten!Please."Bulla looked him in the eyes. With a sigh they went on.

"By the power vested in me I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride," the priest announced. Trunks whispered to Pan. "Btw, the cake is a lie."

And the two newlyweds' lips locked for the first time as husband and wife.

......well at least that's what it says on da paper....I mean there's always Rio......and Dende's Place, i spring break.....

THE END!


End file.
